The present invention relates to a graphic data generating apparatus, a graphic data generation method, and a medium for the same, more particularly relates to a graphic data generating apparatus, a graphic data generation method, and a medium for the same able to be used for comprehensive editing of a script etc. activated in accordance with an operation of a client (user) with respect to a shape and position of a three-dimensional graphic able to be used for expression of an object in a three-dimensional virtual space and with respect to a displayed three-dimensional image.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and medium for providing a program for executing a method which facilitates the routing of data (e.g., of events) between nodes of a three-dimensional virtual space. The present invention forces the types of the field values of the nodes of the origin to match those of the destination nodes during a routing.
As a description language capable of comprehensively handling three-dimensional information using the framework of the WWW (World Wide Web) providing various types of information on the Internet, that globally constructed computer network, the VRML (virtual reality modeling language) has been known.
First, an explanation will be given of the historical background up to the development of the VRML.
As an information system able to be used on the Internet, the WWW developed by the Swiss CERN (European Center for Nuclear Research) is known. The WWW was designed to enable text, images, sound, and other multimedia data to be viewed and heard by a hyper text format and asynchronously transfers to personal computers and other terminal equipment information stored in WWW servers based on protocol called HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol). The WWW is basically comprised of servers and browsers.
A WWW server is comprised of server software known as an HTTP daemon and HTML (Hyper Text Makeup Language) files storing hyper text information. A xe2x80x9cdaemonxe2x80x9d is a program which manages and processes information in the background when working on UNIX.
Hyper text information is expressed by a description language called the HTML. Hyper text is described by HTML by the expression of the logical structure of sentences by format designations known as xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d surrounded by xe2x80x9c less than xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c greater than xe2x80x9d. Links with other information are described by link information known as xe2x80x9canchorsxe2x80x9d. When designating a location of information by anchors, a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) is used.
The protocol for transferring a file described in HTML on a TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) network is HTTP. HTTP functions to send a request for transfer of information from a client to a WWW server and transfer hyper text information of an HTML file to the client.
A WWW browser is often used as the environment for uses of the WWW. xe2x80x9cBrowsexe2x80x9d means to freely view. A browser executes the work for inquiring about information to a server in accordance with an operation of a user. A WWW browser is Netscape Navigator (trademark of Netscape Communications Corporation of the U.S.) and other client software. It is possible to use a WWW browser to browse through files, that is, home pages, of WWW servers on the globally expanding Internet, corresponding to a URL, and possible to successively follow back linked home pages to access various sources of information on the WWWxe2x80x94called xe2x80x9cnet surfingxe2x80x9d.
In recent years, the WWW has further expanded. Specifications for description languages for three-dimensional graphics, called VRML, have been formulated enabling description of three-dimensional spaces and setting hyper text links for objects drawn by three-dimensional graphics and enabling successive access of WWW servers while following back the links. VRML browsers are being developed for displaying three-dimensional spaces which are described based on such VRML specifications.
Details of VRML are described for example in the reference xe2x80x9cVRML o Shiru: 3-Jigen Denno Kukan no Kochiku to Buraujingu (Learn About VRML: Building and Browsing Three-Dimensional Computer Space)xe2x80x9d, written by Mark Pesce, translated by Koichi Matsuda, Terunao Kamachi, Shoichi Takeuchi, Yasuaki Honda, Junichi Toshimoto, Masayuki Ishikawa, Ken Miyashita, and Kazuhiro Hara, first edition published Mar. 25, 1996, published by Prentis Hall, ISBN4-931356-37-0 (original work: xe2x80x9cVRML: Browsing and Building Cyberspacexe2x80x9d, Mark Pesce, 1995 New Readers Publishing, ISBN 1-56205-498-8) and the reference xe2x80x9cVRML no Saishin Doko to CyberPassage (Recent Trends in VRML and CyberPassage)xe2x80x9d, Koichi Matsuda and Yasuaki Honda, bit (published by Kyoritsu)/1996, Vol. 28, No. 7, pp. 29 to 36, No. 8, pp. 57 to 65, No. 9, pp. 29 to 36, and No. 10, pp. 49 to 58).
The formal and complete specifications in xe2x80x9cThe Virtua Reality Modeling Language Version 2.011xe2x80x9d, ISO/IEC CD 14772, Aug. 4, 1996, are disclosed at the vrml org web site. The Japanese Language version is disclosed at the Japanese language portion of the webcity web site. As a VRML 2.0 browser and shared server software, for example, the present applicant, Sony Corporation, has developed and is marketing xe2x80x9cCommunity Place(trademark) Browser/Bureauxe2x80x9d. The xcex2-version (test version) can be downloaded from Sony""s web site in Japan.
In the VRML 2.0, it is possible to describe and express autonomous behavior of an object in a three-dimensional virtual space. When using VRML 2.0 to prepare VRML content where an object moves around in a three-dimensional virtual space, normally the following process of work is undergone. Note that below the set of a VRML file, script file, etc. for realizing behaviors of a series of objects in a single virtual space is called xe2x80x9cVRML contentxe2x80x9d.
The general routine for preparing VRML content is described below.
(1) Preparation of Model
The shape, position, etc. of an object (model) arranged in a virtual space are described based on VRML 2.0 to prepare a basic VRML file.
(2) Description of Sensor Node
TouchSensors, which generate events in the case of click operation by a mouse (pointing operation) on objects in the virtual space, a TimeSensor, which generate an event when a predetermined time arrives, and other sensor nodes are to the VRML file.
(3) Description of Routing
The description of the routing for transmission of events generated in accordance with pointing operations with respect to objects to which sensor nodes have been added is added to the VRML file.
(4) Description of Script Node
The description of a script node for transfer of events transmitted by the routing to and from an external script is added to the VRML file.
(5) Preparation of Script File
A script (program) in the Java language (Java is a trademark of Sun Microsystems of the U.S.), for realizing predetermined behavior for objects in the virtual space based on events transmitted through the script node, is described to prepare a script file.
The desired VRML content is prepared by the process described in the above paragraphs (1) to (5).
When desiring to prepare VRML content accompanying the autonomous behavior of an object in a virtual space based on VRML 2.0, an existing authoring software, called a modeler, for example, 3D Studio Max (trademark), or other software is used to prepare the shape of the object or animation and output the same in the VRML 2.0 format. When the modeler does not support the VRML 2.0 format, it is necessary to use a converter etc. to convert to the VRML 2.0 format.
Further, descriptions of various sensor nodes etc. defined by the VRML 2.0 are added to the VRML file using a text editor, scripts in the Java language are prepared using a text editor, corresponding script nodes are added, routes are added, etc. repeatedly.
Finally, when confirming the actual operation, a VRML browser compatible with VRML 2.0 is activated and the behavior of the object is confirmed by a click operation by a mouse etc.
This method of preparing VRML content features an extremely large amount of complicated work and remarkably poor work efficiency. For example, when adding a field to a script node, it is necessary to revise both the script file and the VRML file. Further, it is necessary to maintain a match between the two.
When designating routing of an event as well, further, it is necessary to ensure a match of the type of the event (format of data). If the format of description of the event etc. is mistaken, when reading by a VRML browser, a composition error will arise and it is necessary to again revise the file. Further, each time a node is added, re-reading by the VRML browser is necessary, so the work efficiency is extremely poor.
Points have been found in the performance of the interactive operation in the conventional method which should be improved. One example of a defect in the interaction is the trouble and inefficiency of the confirmation operation when preparing a world. FIG. 1 is a flow chart of the routine of a conventional method of preparation of a world. The production of the world is performed in two stages. In the first, the model is produced, and in the second, the interaction is produced. Details will be discussed later in comparison with embodiments of the present invention, but while confirmation is necessary when preparing a world, in the conventional method of preparation shown in FIG. 1, as illustrated at step 108, it is necessary to separately use a VRML browser. That is, each time confirming an object in a three-dimensional space expressed by a revised VRML file, it is necessary to activate a VRML browser and designate reading of the revised VRML file or, even when a VRML browser has already been activated, to designate repeat reading of the revised file. The work efficiency in preparing the VRML content was therefore extremely poor.
Further, when describing the routing text defined by VRML, it is necessary to make the types of the field values of the nodes of the origin of routing and the destination of routing match. In the past, the route-editing work was not easy. More specifically, in the past, the setting of the type of data of the routing was complicated and there was the disadvantage that mismatches of the types of data easily occurred among nodes due to careless errors etc.
An object of the present invention is to provide a route-editing method, apparatus, and medium for mediating a program for working that method which are able to accurately make the types of field values of nodes of the origin of routing and the destination of routing match in route-editing work in a graphic data generating apparatus and a graphic data generating method for processing an object in virtual space.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the interactive manner and enable easy route-editing work without error when using the route-editing method.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a graphic data generating method for route-editing to establish a correspondence between data of objects and nodes given names in a file being edited in an editing window in a display device, the graphic data generating method having a route-editing method including the steps of: displaying only names of fields of nodes compatible with the type of data of an event to be transferred between fields of nodes and editing routing for fields selected from among the displayed fields.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a graphic data generating method for route-editing to establish correspondence between data of objects and nodes given names in a file being edited in an editing window in a display device, the graphic data generating method having a route-editing method having:
(1) a first extraction and display processing step for extracting selectable node names or field names of an event output side in a route window opened on a screen of the display device and displaying the same in a single view;
(2) a second display processing step for displaying the node names and field names of an event output side selected by a first selection operation from the single view;
(3) a third extraction and display processing step for extracting selectable node names of an event input side and displaying the same in a single view;
(4) a fourth extraction and display processing step for extracting only the selectable field names of an event input side in response to a second operation for display of a node name of the event input side selected from the single view and field names of the node name of the event input side and displaying the same in a single view;
(5) a fifth display processing step for displaying field names of the node of the event input side selected by a third selection operation from the single view; and
(6) a sixth routing text generation step for generating a routing text corresponding to the selected names of the nodes and names of the fields for transfer of the event.
Preferably, the graphic data generating method further has a step of referring to a data type preset for the selected field name for the display between the second display processing step and the third extraction and display processing step.
According to the graphic data generating method of the present invention, since only the names of fields of nodes compatible with the type of data of an event to be transferred between fields of nodes are displayed to the user, the user can select one of the names of the fields displayed to set the type of the routing. As a result, setting of the type of the data of the routing becomes easy and it is possible to prevent problems such as mismatches of types of data between nodes due to careless errors, etc.
More preferably, the graphic data generating method of the present invention when routing displayed in the window is selected and an instruction is given to delete that routing. Therefore, in the present invention, routing can be reliably and easily deleted.
More preferably, the route-editing processing is performed by an interactive manner with information displayed on the display device. Therefore, in the present invention, the routing editing processing can be reliably and easily performed.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a graphic data generating apparatus for performing the graphic data generating method of the first aspect. That is, the graphic data generating apparatus is a graphic data generating apparatus for route-editing to establish correspondence between data of objects and nodes given names in a file being edited in an editing window of a display device, comprising a display processing means for displaying a three-dimensional object in an editing window of the display device; an operation instructing means for giving a routing operation instruction for an object displayed on the display device; and a route-editing means for route-editing for content specified by the operation instructing means, the routing editing means operating linked with the display processing means, displaying only names of fields of nodes compatible with the type of data of an event to be transferred between fields of nodes, and route-editing for names of fields selected by operation instructions from the operation instructing means from among names of fields displayed.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a graphic data generating apparatus for using the graphic data generating method of the second aspect. That is, the graphic data generating apparatus is a graphic data generating apparatus for route-editing to establishing correspondence between data of objects and nodes given names in a file being edited in an editing window of a display device, comprising a display processing means for displaying a three-dimensional object in an editing window of the display device; an operation Instructing means for giving a routing operation instruction for an object displayed on the display device; and a route-editing means for route-editing for content specified by the operation instructing means, wherein the route-editing means performs the steps of:
(1) executing a first extraction and display processing step for extracting selectable node names or field names of an event output side in a route window opened on a screen of the display device and displaying the same in a single view;
(2) executing a second display processing step for displaying the node names and field names of an event output side selected by a first selection operation from the single view;
(3) executing a third extraction and display processing step for extracting selectable node names of an event input side and displaying the same in a single view;
(4) executing a fourth extraction and display processing step for extracting only the selectable field names of an event input side in response to a second operation for display of a node name of the event input side selected from the single view and field names of the node name of the event input side and displaying the same in a single view
(5) executing a fifth display processing step for displaying field names of the node of the event input side selected by a third selection operation from the single view; and
(6) executing a sixth routing text generation step for generating routing text corresponding to the selected names of the nodes and names of the fields for transfer of the event.
Preferably, the route-editing means refers to a data type preset for the selected field name for the display after executing the second display processing step and before executing the third extraction and display processing step.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a graphic data generating apparatus for route-editing to establish correspondence between data of objects and nodes given names in a file being edited in an editing window of a display device, the graphic data generating apparatus having: a display processing means for displaying a three-dimensional object in an editing window of the display device; an operation instructing means for giving a routing operation instruction for an object displayed on the display device; a node preparing means for preparing a node generating an event to be generated in response to an operation instruction from the operation instructing means to an object displayed on the display device; a data type describing means for describing a type of data to be transferred between the object and the node; and a routing means for routing establishing correspondence between the object and the node compatible in the described type of data with each other.
Preferably, it further has a node displaying means for displaying in correspondence with each other the objects and the nodes compatible in the type of data to be transferred.
More preferably, the data type describing means has an output data type describing means for describing a type of data of the object and the node of a side outputting data and an input data type describing means for describing a type of data input to an object and node selected in accordance to the display, and the node displaying means displays the graphic data and node receiving the data compatible with the type of data described when the type of the data of the graphic data and node of the side outputting the data is described.
Therefore, according to the graphic data generating apparatus of the present invention, since only the names of fields of nodes compatible with the type of data of an event to be transferred between fields of nodes are displayed to the user, the user can select one of the names of the fields displayed to set the type of the routing. As a result, setting of the type of the data of the routing becomes easy and it is possible to prevent problems such as mismatches of types of data between nodes due to careless errors etc.
Further, according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a medium for providing a program for performing the first and second graphic data generating methods. The program is provided in a computer system or is transferred over a network including a server apparatus.